Leo in love?
by Goddess of distractions
Summary: when a new camper arrives at Camp Half-Blood Leo falls hard for her, but will she return the love or does she love some one else. rated m for language and drinking aswell as some mentions of sex. I suck a summeries. Chapter 1 has been redone and the story has changed!
1. My life sucks

**I decided to redo chapter 1 and change a few things, like names and the storyline, hope you like it. If you read my original chapter pretend you haven't.**

_**Chapter 1: My life sucks**_

_**Cassie's pov**_

The whispers and looks increased as I past people. Some eyes lingered on the new tattoo below my ear, some people weren't quiet enough "Did she really try kill herself ?".

Tears threatened to spill as I retrieved my books from my locker. I smiled slightly at the photos of my friends from England, Hope and Lizzie pulling faces at the camera, Trenton and I laying in a field of buttercups. Slowly I touched the photo that made me cry every time. Trenton, Freddie, Jake, Lizzie, Hope and I all at the year 11 prom, the same night my mother died. Salty tears streamed down my face dripping to the floor noiselessly. The bell rang, causing the few people still in the hallways to rush into their home room, leaving me alone crying at my locker. I cursed the ambulance crew, if they'd been a couple minutes late then I'd be dead, not dealing with the hell that is my life.

*********_lunch*******_

I sighed and sat down under a tree in the school field eating an apple. Then I got a feeling like someone was watching me, turned my head to the right, then the left but there was no one there. Probably just my senses going whack.

******_walking home*******_

I pulled the coat tighter around my body as I walked back to the apartment I used to share with my abusive uncle. Suddenly something hit me with so much force it knocked me flying into an alley, I struggled to my feet but I was quickly pinned to a wall. My head started to bleed from the impact and my eyes lost focus, when I regained my vision I saw something truly terrifying...

Standing in front of me was a chalk-white woman with crimson eyes and wicked sharp fangs, but her legs were one of the most oddest things I've seen, her right leg looked like it belonged to a donkey and the left one was human shaped but metallic and hollow, judging by the sound it made as it clanged against the wall. She shoved me harder into the wall and my head polled on my shoulders, just as she went to scratch my face she exploded into a weird gold dust, that stuck to my clothes, the last thing I saw before I passed out was a guy with curly black hair and chocolate brown eyes frowning at me...

**Yay, chapter 1 redone! Hope you liked it, I preferred this version. Should I carry on? Please review, and vote on my poll, please. The chapters will get longer, I promise.**

**Ta ta for now~Goddess of distractions :D **


	2. WTF?

**Hey! Here's the next installment of Leo in Love?**

_**Chapter 2: WTF?**_

_**Cassie's pov **_

My eyes fluttered open, but I closed them again due to the brightness of the room. After my eyes had adjusted I sat up and rubbed a very tender spot on my head. _Where the fuck am I? _Events from yesterday flooded my mind and the room started to spin, I gasped and fell back onto the mattress. When I was sure my surroundings were still I sat back up and groaned._ Oh Crap! _Just as the vomit flew up my throat someone held a bucket out and I grabbed, not bothering to see who gave it to me.

Just as I was positive I'd stopped throwing up more sick crammed into my mouth and I yet again put my head in the bucket retching. My eyes blurred with tears as I pulled my head out the bucket and put my hand to my mouth to rub the sick away. I turned to look where the bucket had come from to find the boy with the curly black hair and brown eyes. _I must look like shit_ I tried to get up but he grabbed my arm and eased my back down on to the bed. "Stay here, I'll get a washcloth." he said in a caring tone.

I thanked him with a weak smile and a nod of my head, I watched as he wet the cloth and frown at something on his hand. Before I had time to ask what was wrong the door opened and stood there was a pretty girl with curly blonde hair and piercing grey eyes. The boy walked back to me and handed me the washcloth. I took it and wiped my mouth. The boy gingerly put the washcloth in the sink and gave me a small glass of apple juice.

"Drink up, you'll feel much better." he smiled at my wary expression.

I took the first sip, _this is not apple juice _it tasted like parma violet sweets, I hummer in content and started to feel sleepy. Carefully I put the drink on the table next to my bed and fell asleep the second my head hit the pillow.

_**Annabeth's pov **_

Quietly I opened the infirmary door to see Leo taking care of the girl he brought in yesterday afternoon. It was like the second she got here he didn't leave her side, he even slept on the bed next to her's the previous night. I smiled and remembered when I'd nursed Percy back to health, I almost laughed when I remembered what the first words that I spoke to him were 'you drool in your sleep'.

Leo gave the girl some nectar and she smiled before falling asleep again. I walked up to Leo and patted him on the shoulder "Leo, go get some proper sleep, I'll take care of her." I whispered.

"No, I'm fine." he insisted, honestly I'm shocked when you offer guys sleep they usually take it, unless...

"Leo, why won't you leave her alone?" I asked.

He sighed and ran a hand through his hair "I don't know know, it just like I'm drawn to her."

_Just as I thought _I smiled and left through the door after bidding my goodbye to Leo.

_**Leo's pov **_

I gazed at the beautiful girl on the bed and smiled as she sneezed in her sleep. _Why won't I leave her? _She looked too vunrable and years of worry and hurt were on her face as she slept. As I turned to get an extra blanket from the cupboard I caught sight of cursive writing just below the girl's ear. I looked closer and moved some some of her hair to see her tattoo that read: _Shit happens_ and below that was _live life to the fullest. _To have that permanently on her skin showed that she has been through a lot.

I draped the blanket over her and tucked a strand of hair behind her ear. _Why the fuck did I do that?_

I shook my head at my abnormal behaviour and sat down on the bed next to her's and drifted to sleep.

_**?'s pov **_

I smiled at my daughter and the young man by her side, granted Zeus was going to kill when he found out about her but I could only be happy at a time lime this, she was alive.

**Chapter 2 completed! **

**I would like to thank allen r and **_**guest**_** for being my first reviewers.**

**Please review and vote on my poll.**

**Adios~Goddess of distractions **


End file.
